The Night's Daughter
by RIKOREN
Summary: Nikkie Thermopoulos is the newest member of the Nerd Herd. And one of the most gifted fledglings to have ever enrolled to the House of Night. Her powers limitless, rivaling even Zoey Redbird herself. Erik is the only one who can make her see the beauty of Night. But will Nikkie choose Light? Or will she give herself to Darkness?


**A/N: **_If you do not like these pairings or plot then do not read._

**DISCLAIMER:** _All is owned by P.C and Kristen Cast._

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**_THE NEW FLEDGLING._**

* * *

Nikkie was walking home, her eyes on her Psychology paper. Who knew she'd get an A+ on the Dreams quiz? Her phone started ringing, making Nikkie jump. She hoisted her bag to the front of her body and rifled through the mass of papers and books, finally finding her cheap cellphone.

She lifted the square device and peered into the screen. **MUM** was the title that came up. She pressed the answer button and lifted the phone to her ear. "Mum, I'm like two blocks away. I'm safe, no boogie men are following me and I got the A+. Okay? Satisfied?" Nikkie went through the entire first half of the conversation without letting her mother speak.

"Honey, it's rude to speak before I have. And I was hardly thinking about those things, I was wondering how you were doing, you were complaining about a headache and coughing fits. I was just hoping you had taken something to dull it." Her mother spoke in a serene and calm voice. She could hear her mother twirling the phone cord around her finger in worry.

"I'm okay Ma, the headaches haven't eased up but the coughing is gone...Wait a sec." Nikkie said and put the phone away from her as she suddenly coughed violently, her entire body shaking. After calming down, Nikkie put the phone back to her ear. "Maybe not. I'm coming home now. See you in a bit."

"Okay baby, love you."

"Love you too." Nikkie hung phone up and threw it haphazardly into her bag, zipping it up and continued walking again.

She was halfway to her house when she fell to her knees in coughing fits, her hands gripping at her hair as the pain felt like it was about to explode through her skull.

"_Nicola Thermopoulos! Night has chosen thee! Thy death will be thy birth! Night calls to thee; harken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" _A dark melodious voice called from behind her. Nikkie turned at the precise moment that her headache exploded, she cried out, but her eyes remained fixated on the stranger. His entire being enchanted her.

Amazing cerulean eyes, perfect tan skin, a broad, muscular figure, full lips, chiselled jaw, wild black hair. He was amazing, just as that tattoo was amazing.

Once she saw he was retreating, she stood, rising to her full height. "Wait, don't go!" She said, taking a step towards him.

"Stay back, Nicola. You must find your own way." The strange hunk spoke, but it didn't deter Nikkie.

Her legs carried her regally to the vampyre, his glittering eyes followed her every move. She stopped moving when there bodies were nearly joined. "Who are you?" She whispered softly, her hand gliding in the air, wiping a lock of hair from his eye. That one silky lock jolted her entire nervous system.

"I'm the man who brought you to the new life of Night." He said, his eyes glued to Nikkie's. "When you come to the House of Night. I will be your guide. Just ask for me." The man whispered against her lips gently. Nikkie closed her eyes and lifted her head to his, waiting for their lips to touch.

But they never did.

Nikkie opened her eyes and the stranger was gone. "Damn it." She whispered, picked up her bag and walked home, dreading having to break the news to her mother.

* * *

Nikkie's mother pulled into the car park of the House of Night, a welcoming party already there. "Whoa, they really go all out don't they?" Nikkie asked herself. Her mother huffed in agreement.

They both got out together, Nikkie walked to the trunk and started pulling her stuff out. Andrea helped her, her cheeks tracked with tears. "Mum, please don't cry." Nikkie whispered, holding onto her mother in a tight hug.

"I can't help it. My only daughter goes off to become a beautiful vampyre and I can only see her on the holidays. It kinda sucks you know." Andrea said, making her precious daughter laugh.

"Don't forget me, ugly!" a voice called from behind Nikkie. Nikkie broke out of her mothers hug and turned to see her little brother, Dimitri, giggling as he was holding one of her bags.

"I could never forget you, Dim." She said, kneeling down, in level with her brother, making the welcoming committee smile. "You be a good boy. And don't pull any stunts without me. If you plan one, call me." She said, winking at Dimitri.

"Got it, Captain!" He stood to attention, saluting her. Then he jumped in her arms, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Nik."

"I love you too, buddy." Nikkie whispered and then stood up, walking over to the group with a heavy heart, carrying her bags. Nikkie could hear her mother sobbing as she put Dimitri in the car again.

"Good afternoon, Nicola. I am Thanatos, High Priestess of the House of Night." An exotic woman with thick black hair addressed her.

Nikkie stared at her for one full minute, admiring the vampyre's beauty before springing into action. "Nikkie please, it's an honor to meet you. Thanatos? Death? That's a rather unusual name. But it certainly fits you. I mean, like, because you have that sort of dark shadow about you...oh crap...don't tell I'm going to get detention for insulting you." Nikkie said, facepalming very loudly as she could hear the other fledglings and vampyres laughing at her expense. Making her blush.

"You flatter me, I've heard worse, believe me, young one." Thanatos replied, smiling. She gestured to another beautiful vampyre with tattoos everywhere with a warm smile. "This is our High Pristess in training, also leader of the Dark Daughters, Zoey Redbird. Zoey is one our most gifted fledglings."

"It's nice to meet you, Nikkie. I hope you find it comfy here." Zoey said happily, still smiling at her.

"Wow, your a fledgling? I thought you were a vamp because.."

"Of my tattoos?" Zoey interrupted, not seeming the least bit offended

"Y-yeah!" Nikkie spluttered.

"Don't pay them no mind, you forget they're there." A cute guy piped up, slinging his arm around Zoey's shoulder, making Zoey sigh playfully, the two obviously in love.

Nikkie laughed nervously, being reminded about that passionate moment, with mystery man.

"Moving on," Thanatos piped up. "Beside Zoey is James Stark, who prefers to be called Stark. Stark is Zoey's Warrior and Guardian."

"Oh, like Tony Stark! Iron Man." Nikke said, giggling, Stark laughing also.

"I actually haven't heard that one. Nice!" He said and raised his hand in a high-five. Nikkie lifted hers and smack her palm with his.

"Dorks, please refrain from cheesy high-fives and comparing a hot actor to that ass-basket." A gorgeous blonde piped up from near the end of the line, making Nikkie raise one eyebrow.

She was the perfect Barbie model. Literally, a long mane of blonde hair perfectly straight with no bits of hair frizzing. A perfect hourglass figure, piercing blue eyes and the most flawless skin a model would be jealous of.

Yikes.

Thanatos sighed and continued with the introductions.

Stevie Rae, Kramisha, Damien, Shaunee, Shaylin, Rephaim, Aurox, Darius and then Aphrodite.

"Wow, seriously? The Goddes of Love?" Nikkie asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I'm exactly like her. A beautiful Goddess." Aphrodite said, the arrogance was almost tangible.

"Really? I don't see it." Nikkie said, innocently, making everyone except Aphrodite laugh. Even Darius was chuckling.

Aphrodite's eyes turned into cat's slits and she looked as if she was about to lunge at Nikkie. Thanatos stepped between the two girls and looked at Aphrodite. "Prophetess, calm yourself." Thanatos' voice was accompanied by the swirl of a cold breeze.

Aphrodite immediately backed down.

"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late, there was a bit of traffic on the way down here and I had-" The melodious voice stopped as glittering blue eyes met silvery gray.

"You're just in time Mr. Night. Nicola, this is Erik Night, he is our Drama professor and our Tracker. He is the one who brought you to the House of Night, to start your new life." Thanatos said and gestured to Erik.

Nikkie's gaze locked with Erik's and she lifted her hand to his. "I think you already know who I am." She whispered, the wind carrying her voice to his ears.

Everyone seemed to fade away.

"Yeah. I guess I do." He whispered back and then their hands touched.

Skin joined together.

Flesh against flesh.

One in the Night.

Nikkie's journey was only the beginning.

* * *

**Hey guys, RIKOREN here!**

**What do you think of this story? **

** .PM**

**RIKOREN out!**


End file.
